


You Won't Lose Me, Ever

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Waverly is too smart sometimes, but before Waverly got shot, please read the notes, set after Willa returned, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Waverly has noticed some strange things going on with Nicole, but when she asks about it, will she get the answer she expects?





	You Won't Lose Me, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the first part of this story I said that Nicole was out on a full moon but I have changed it now so that it was a normal night as I've had an idea for a future part.

Unexplained scratches.

Abnormally warm.

Eyes changing color.

None of these things made sense to Waverly and it was eating at her mind that she couldn't figure out what was up with her girlfriend. Surely it couldn't be anything bad because she was still happy around everyone and her eyes were bright, not dark.

Plus, Waverly knew that Calamity Jane didn't have claws that were that sharp as she had been scratched before and it hadn't even hurt  _her._ Also, Waverly wasn't complaining about how warm Nicole was, especially as winter was starting to properly set in. And, Waverly thought Nicole's eyes were beautiful when they flashed that golden yellow color, though it only ever happened at night so she wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not. But, still, of all the things she could have imagined she saw, why was it her girlfriend's eyes changing color to the same ones of the wolf that saved her life?

It had been roughly 2 weeks since the Champ thing and her ribs and ankle had healed nicely so she was back on her feet again, but she couldn't stop thinking about it, about how everything would make sense if Nicole  _was_ the wolf that was there with her. She had arrived later than the others to the hospital, even though it wasn't too far, and her eyes were the same color as the animal's when they flashed.

Waverly shook her head to clear away those thoughts as they had invaded her mind once again while she was at home, relaxing for once.  _It's impossible,_ she thought to herself.

_But what is it's not?_

The brunette thought back to the crazy things that had happened over the past couple of weeks, about all the revenants they had discovered, getting Willa back and Bobo; and she thought that maybe it wasn't so impossible.

 

* * *

 

Over the next 2 days, Waverly was engrossed in her research and trying to figure out if Nicole was related to the wolf in any way. She had found out that werewolves had unusually higher body temperatures and that their wolf had different colored eyes. Also, the brunette looked up the lunar charts to keep track of when a full moon was going to happen. While doing this, Waverly noticed that a full moon had occurred just a week ago, when Nicole had said that she was working the night shift for a few days and couldn't see her at night  _at all._

Naturally, Waverly immediately wanted to ask her girlfriend about this, but something stopped her - what if Nicole really was a werewolf? Would she run and leave Purgatory? Would she get angry and attack? What if she was working with Bobo? 

 _No,_ Waverly thought, quickly halting that train of thought.  _She's not like that, no matter what._

 

* * *

 

That evening, when her and Nicole where chilling at the redhead's apartment, Waverly decided to question her about what she thought.

"Hey Nic?"

"Yeah?" Nicole answered, looking over at Waverly from the other side of the couch.

"How come your eyes change color sometimes?" the brunette asked innocently.

"T-they don't," the older girl replied nervously.

"Yeah, they go to like a golden-yellow color at night if you hear something outside," Waverly said, sitting up more to look at Nicole properly.

"Oh, well, I-I haven't really noticed," she said.

"Mhm, they're really pretty when they do that," the smaller girl said, moving over on the couch to lean on Nicole, snuggling into her warmth. "And you're also always really warm," she added, feeling Nicole tense beneath her as she said it.

"Y-yeah, I, um, I always have been for some reason," the redhead replied, cautiously putting her arm around her girlfriend.

After another few beats of silence, Waverly continued. "You know, we should watch the next full moon together, you can always see it really clearly in Purgatory."

"That's a great idea, baby," Nicole said, nodding stiffly. "Hey, uh, I just gotta go to the bathroom," she said before hastily getting up and all but sprinting down the hall.

 _Shit,_ Nicole thought as she splashed some cold water on her face and leaned against the counter, gazing into the mirror.  _She definitely knows._

After a few minutes of trying to think of ways to play it off, Nicole heard a soft knock on the door.

"You okay, baby?" Waverly asked and Nicole could hear her slightly nervous heartbeat from in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied. It was silent for a while, before Waverly spoke up again.

"Nicole, I know," Waverly said shakily. "Okay, I know that, that you're not normal."

"Waves, I swear I was going to tell you," Nicole said from the other side of the door.

"And I-I know it was you in the woods, with Champ," she continued, slightly scared now that she knew she was right. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, knowing now that Nicole would still be able to hear her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Nicole said.

"That's just what everyone else says," Waverly whispered brokenly before Nicole heard her footsteps heading towards the front door. The redhead quickly rushed out of the bathroom and caught up to the brunette, wrapping her arms securely around her waist from behind. "Nicole, please let me go," Waverly said, struggling to escape the older girl's grip.

"No," Nicole replied determinedly. "I'm not gonna let you run, okay? Because I promise you, if you weren't going to be in any danger, I would've told you the day I met you," she said, pulling Waverly more firmly into her body.

"You trust me?" Waverly asked as she stilled.

"Of course I do, baby," Nicole said, turning Waverly around to face her and cupping her cheeks. "I trust you with my life because I know that you're a good person, and I know that you give far, far more than you take. But I didn't tell you because I don't want to lose you to this, okay? Everything else that was good in my life was destroyed and taken away from me by what I am and I really don't want the same to happen to you."

"You won't lose me," Waverly said, shaking her head and leaning more into Nicole. "Ever. I promise."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Nicole and Waverly went out into the woods for Nicole to show Waverly the other side of her. Once they reached a clearing, Nicole stopped and turned to face Waverly.

"Okay, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah," Waverly said, nodding. "I wanna know."

"Right," the older said, taking a deep breath. "Me and the wolf are two different people, but we share a body. In this body, I am more in control, but when I'm in another form, the wolf is more in control of what we do. We're normally both thinking the same things so we work as a team to achieve things. The only time this doesn't happen is on a full moon, then the wolf is more in control at night and my body shifts anyway and I can become out of control, which is why it's dangerous and why I stay in the cage in my basement on a full moon," Nicole finished, watching Waverly cautiously as she took it all in.

"Okay," the smaller girl said. "Wait, you said 'another form,' does that mean that you're something else too?"

"No," Nicole said, shaking her head. "Um, I have 3 different bodies as a wolf that I can change into. You've already seen one, which was the animal. But, I also have the werewolf one, which I change into on a full moon, and a guardian one, because I'm an alpha of a pack back in America, but I normally only use that form when someone me  _and_ the wolf want to protect is in danger."

"W-what?"

"So, my dad was the previous alpha and he passed his pack of 8 others down to me, which gave me another form," Nicole explained slowly. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, I think," Waverly replied. "C-can you shift for me?"

Nicole agreed. "Okay, but I'l only show you my animal one because I don't want to overwhelm you, though I can change into any form I want at any time." She waited for Waverly to nod before she shifted.

Waverly watched in amazement as Nicole's eyes turned to a yellow color before her bones started to crack and change, causing her to fall forward onto her hands, which had changed into paws. Her clothes ripped and fell from her body and her head grew, her nose growing longer for her snout. She then noticed the tail that had grown from her back and how her body had gotten longer, Nicole's back legs changing shape to support her new body. Once it had finished, Waverly couldn't hide her excitement as she stepped forward hesitantly with her hand reached out.

"Wow," she whispered. "You're so beautiful," she said, looking at the red wolf in front of her. Nicole wasn't entirely red, she had two faint black stripes going down her back and a black tinted tail.

Nicole grinned as she licked Waverly's hand, nodding when the girl asked if she could still understand her.

"I don't care what you are, I will not leave you, Nicole Haught, ever," Waverly whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna end up changing the main events of the show a bit to fit more to the fact that Nicole is a werewolf.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
